Stationing and stabilizing a firearm or crossbow at the time of aiming and discharging is critical to the projectile hitting its intended target, and/or maintaining a tight group about the bull's eye. When a shooter is aiming a firearm or crossbow, they typically concentrate on centering and holding the firearm or crossbow sights on the target. The slightest wavering of the firearm or crossbow while it is being aimed and fired will have an adverse effect on the performance and outcome of the shot. Perfectly aligning the firearm or crossbow sight and maintaining this position is crucial to achieving the desired accuracy. The consequence of any movement during the aiming and firing procedure will result in a deficiency in the projectile's accuracy.
There have been several inventions designed to address and achieve better projectile accuracy. In every case of prior art, the attempts to resolve or at least minimize firearm or crossbow movement at the time of aiming and firing addresses the stabilizing or steadying of the front portion, that being the fore end, or barrel end of the firearm or crossbow stock. However, each prior art attempts to minimize the wavering and movement of a firearm or crossbow by either focusing exclusively on supporting and stabilizing the shooters arm which controls the front portion of the firearm or crossbow, or by allowing a stabilizing apparatus to actually make contact with the front portion, fore end, barrel, or any other forward physical part of the firearm or crossbow while attempting to support and minimize the firearm or crossbow's instability, wavering and movement.
Thus, a stabilizing shooting rest and method of use thereof that focuses on maintaining stability of the rear end of the firearm or crossbow stock by supporting the arm which steadies and controls the butt end of the firearm or crossbow stock, and by stationing the arm which is steadying the hand which features the shooter's trigger finger, would be well received in the art.